bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yanks in the U.K.
Yanks in the U.K. is the first episode and season premiere of the fourth season of Bones. It forms a two-part story with the following episode. Summary Temperance Brennan is guest-lecturing at Oxford University in England. She's near the end of her lecture, and Seeley Booth can be seen in the audience; he's falling asleep. Brennan asks Booth to stand up, then has to shout out his name to wake him up. She then goes on to stay that pure logic can be destructive, citing Zack Addy as an example, and Booth bluntly elaborates on the issue, upsetting Brennan. Outside of the lecture hall, Booth and Brennan discuss Ian Wexler, whose class Brennan guest lectured in. Brennan seems to have taking a liking to Ian, which Booth does not seem too keen on. Ian comes up to them and takes Brennan aside, and Brennan tells him she's been warned about him many times over the last few days. Ian's phone rings but he ignores it while he flirts with her. When he finally answers it he learns that a body has been found inside a red car in the Thames River. At the scene Inspector Cate Pritchard says that she enjoyed Booth's lecture at Scotland Yard but points out how upset he was that he couldn't have a gun. It is thought to be the body of Portia Frampton, a wealthy American heiress. Ian mentions that her father Roger Frampton is currently trying to build skyscrapers over a site that may have remains from the Bronze Age in it. A site that Ian and a team are currently excavating. Ian and Brennan examine the body and explain in simple terms to Booth and Pritchard what they're talking about. It's concluded that she was murdered. Pritchard says in that case, the Framptons will demand FBI involvement. Booth says he's not going to help though unless he can have a gun, and Pritchard says she'll try her best to get him one. Brennan says the remains and other evidence should be sent back to the Jeffersonian and Ian agrees. Back at the Jeffersonian, Cam explains the situation and everyone divides up the evidence. Angela walks into another room, and Grayson Barasa, better known as Birimbau, appears behind her and calls her name. She turns around and looks shocked for a second, then smiles and laughs, jumps into his arms, and kisses him. She then says that he's not going to get any more "sugar" from her and that she wants her divorce. Back in England, Ian is describing the family members of Portia Frampton. Pritchard continues describing the case, mentioning that Portia disappeared after her 21st birthday party, about two weeks ago. Booth and Brennan say they'll go talk to the family. Back at the lab, Clark Edison, Zack's replacement, is describing to Cam how Portia was attacked. Angela walks in and introduces them to Grayson. Cam seems very taken by him. Angela explains that she doesn't want everyone staring at him because that might upset Hodgins. Dr. Lance Sweets walks in and sees Grayson. He then laughs and says, "Poor Hodgins." Angela goes over to Hodgins and introduces him to Grayson. He hopes that Grayson is there to sign the divorce papers, but he says that he can't because he's still in love with her. Hodgins says that Angela is in love with him. Booth and Brennan are questioning a saddened Mr. Frampton and his girlfriend. Booth asks for a list of his enemies, and Mr. Frampton explains that his daughter was a sweet, innocent girl. Brennan says not always, and shows them a picture of Portia on a tabloid, only wearing her bikini bottom. Mr. Frampton's girlfriend gets upset and asks them to put it away. She says she was very close to Portia and they talked about everything, including Harry - Lord Harry Bonham, heir to a duke - who Portia was secretly dating. They think the Duke might have had something to do with the murder. Booth, Brennan, and Pritchard are in a rental car and Booth is explaining that he rented an Aston, not an Austin, which is the small car they're in. Booth keeps driving on the right and Brennan and Pritchard try to correct him. Booth continues to drive on the wrong side of the road and almost hits a bus. He then stops in the middle of an intersection, gets out of the car, and screams that he hates England. Meanwhile, Brennan gets a call from Cam, who reveals that Portia was about two months pregnant. At the lab, Angela explains to Cam that evidence shows that Portia was transporting a motorcycle or scooter. This means that the killer could have killed Portia, threw her car in the Thames, and drove away in the motorcycle/scooter. Back in the Bonham's palace, the Butler is taking everyone through the hallways. Booth sees a suit of armor, which the Butler must tell him not to touch. Brennan identifies the period it's from, and when Booth point out the large codpiece, she explains its origin. In a room with the Bonham's, Harry says he knew something was wrong when he hadn't heard from Portia for so long. Booth thinks it's suspicious that he kept their relationship a secret. The Bonhams don't seem too happy with the questions they're being asked and the accusations being made. Brennan asks how long Harry and Portia were having sex. He says he never said they were, but his grandmother interrupts and says of course he had sex with her. She also says the relationship was kept secret because Portia's father had a bad reputation. They go on to talk about phone conversations between Harry and Portia, and Brennan brings up the fact that Portia was pregnant. Harry then reveals that Portia broke up with him and Booth says that's motive for murder. Back at Oxford University's lab, Angela is explaining to everyone via webcam that the tabloid photo was taken indoors and doctored to look like it was taken outside. Angela then mentions that Grayson is there with the divorce papers. They then discuss who could have taken the photograph. Grayson is eating at the diner when Hodgins walks up. Hodgins says he's there to get Grayson to sign the divorce papers. Grayson says Hodgins should want what's best for Angela. He asks Hodgins why he thinks he's better than him, but Hodgins says he doesn't think that. He says that he does love Angela more than Grayson does though. Grayson then says, "We are at an impasse," and Hodgins leaves. When Grayson walks out, Hodgins is waiting for him. Grayson says Angela kissed him and at the same time, Angela walks up with Sweets and admits that she did indeed kiss him. This causes Hodgins to punch Grayson. Sweets tries to help out but trips. Grayson then picks up Hodgins and throws him into a passing garbage truck, which makes Angela mad. Back in England, Booth and Brennan are questioning Mr. Frampton's girlfriend. They think she took the tabloid picture of Portia and she admits she did, because she wanted to make Portia look like a sexually mature adult instead of an innocent child, so he would be more inclined to get married. Mr. Frampton walks in and Booth and Brennan tell him what his girlfriend did. He gets mad and walks back out, with his girlfriend following him. Booth and Pritchard are outside at a restaurant sitting at a table. Pritchard gives Booth a gun, which makes him happy. Booth gets a call from Angela. She says she found a letter from Portia's mother. It was dated a year ago, except her mother was thought to be long-dead. Clark is explaining details of the case to Brennan and Ian through a webcam. Brennan and Ian are at the excavation site. A few of Ian's students walk up and say they found some bone fragments, but they're no older than 100 years, which won't prevent Frampton from building his skyscrapers. Ian asks Brennan to have a drink with him then go and have sex, but Brennan says that Booth told her she shouldn't trust him. She agrees on a compromise of having a drink and seeing what happens from there. Back at the lab, Hodgins is showing Cam some evidence, then asks her if Angela is mad at him. She says yes, Angela is very mad. Hodgins is confused because he thought women liked when men fought over them. Cam says "women" is an unacceptable generalization. Back in England, Booth and Brennan are in the small rental car Booth got by mistake. He's having trouble getting out of the parking spot they're in on the side of the street. Brennan asks if Booth would be less agitated if she told him she didn't sleep with Ian last night. He says that he's not mad because of Ian but because he can't get out of the parking spot. They continue to talk about the situation with Ian, then Booth says that there's not a man in the country who wouldn't want to have sex with Brennan. He says that she's special and Ian is not. Cam then calls Brennan, who says she's helping Booth drive. They argue about Booth's driving ability while Cam tells Brennan that Portia suffered from a hereditary disease. Meanwhile, Booth hits the curb and gets a flat tire. Brennan says that if Mr. Frampton doesn't have the same disease he's not Portia's biological father. Brennan, Booth, and Pritchard are asking Mr. Frampton more questions and say that Portia's mother is alive, but Mr. Frampton doesn't believe them. It's discovered that Portia's mother was indeed alive and sent her secret letters, as she was dying. Booth tells Mr. Frampton Portia isn't his biological daughter and he looks upset. Pritchard says she should perhaps conduct the rest of the interview. Sweets joins Angela in what looks to be a break room in the lab, and tells her a story about how when he was 10, his neighbor had a toy he really wanted - a Turtle Party Wagon. Sweets climbed the neighbor's tree outside his window to get the toy, but it had some dead branches and he fell and had to go to the hospital. Sweets' neighbor came in to visit him in the hospital and Sweets confessed everything. The neighbor said that he'd have given the toy to him if he had asked. Angela says the neighbor had a gay crush on Sweets, which Sweets says would have explained a lot. Angela says Sweets' must have another point to the story, possibly that she's the Party Wagon. Sweets says no - she's the gay neighbor boy, her love is the Party Wagon, Grayson is the tree, and Sweets is Hodgins. Examining the victim's car's tires, Hodgins shows Cam that there was crushed coral in the treads. The coral is expensive and smells like roses and comes from an old roadway. Angela walks in and takes Hodgins hand, leading him out of the room. Cam warns them that there are security cameras around the building. Outside, Angela tells Hodgins that her heart isn't Hodgins' to take, but hers to give away, but she is giving it to him. They kiss. Grayson sees it and realizes that Angela really does love Hodgins. Back in England, Booth is mad that his rental car is up on a tow truck when all he asked was for the flat tire to be fixed. Brennan is on the phone and says crushed coral was found in the tire treads of Portia's car. Brennan finds the same coral in their car tire treads, and deduces it came from the road by the Bonhams' house. The Bonhams said she never came to the house, but they're lying because she did. Booth, Brennan, Pritchard, and Ian arrive at the Bonhams' house. They believe that Mr. Bonham is Portia's biological father. They also notice that there's a scooter sitting outside, which could have been the scooter that was in the back of Portia's car the night she was murdered. Pritchard says she didn't request backup, so Booth pulls out his gun. Pritchard says he won't need it though because they have the letter from Portia's mother. Booth is confused because they actually don't have the letter, but then realized that they can lie and say they do have it and the Bonhams won't know they really don't. Inside, Booth says he's going to have Brennan read the letter from Portia's mother out loud. She begins to read the blank page she's handed, but no one stops her. Booth tells her to skip to the part about Portia's father, but then Mr. Bonham stops her from "reading." Mr. Bonham tells Harry to leave, then Brennan says the letter said that Mr. Bonham was Portia's father. They think Mr. Bonham killed Portia, and Pritchard requests him to come down to Scotland Yard with them. The butler interjects though and says the he killed her, and Mr. Bonham had nothing to do with it. Booth is shocked by this revelation. Outside, at the same restaurant, Booth, Brennan, and Ian are discussing the case. They think the butler could very well be protecting the Duke but they'll never know. Ian asks Brennan to go back to Oxford with him. Booth says he has a gun he's been dying to use, but Brennan says she'll handle the situation and takes Ian aside with her. She says she thinks he's a lot of fun but it would upset Booth if she slept with him, and she shouldn't offend her partner for an hour of fun. She kisses his cheek and he leaves, saying he'll call her again before she leaves. She rejoins Booth, who says he's just there to help her find the right guy. He then says he's just there to bring a little luck. Brennan says she doesn't believe in luck though, and Booth explains his logic, but they bicker some more. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week * Clark Edison - Eugene Byrd Guest Cast * Dr. Ian Wexler - Andrew Buchan * Inspector Cate Pritchard - Indira Varma * Harry Bonham - Ben Righton * Duke Gerard Bonham - David Yelland * Anne Bonham - Jane How * Paige Bonham - Sheila Reid * Grayson Barasa - Sean Blakemore * Roger Frampton - Michael Brandon * Heather Miller - Ty Glaser * Cyril Bibby - Ed Coleman * Vera Waterhouse - Tuppence Middleton * Jamison - Nick Ellsworth * William Curry - Simon Dutton Featured Music *"Ghost Of a Chance" - Ron Sexsmith *"Raise Today" - Peasant Notes * Starting with this episode, the position on the "Squint Squad" door seems to be a revolving one as no permanent replacement for the Zach Addy was ever put in place. It should be noted the rotation is "Squinterns" will, at times, also include Zach himself. * Several of the characters are named after British rock musicians: Roger Frampton (for Peter Frampton), the Bonham family (for John Bonham of Led Zeppelin) and Emerson, Lake and Palmer (for the members of the progressive rock band of that name) * It's mentioned a couple times that allegedly seeing the Tower Bridge opening is considered lucky. In the final scene, the bridge opens in the background but Booth and Bones fail to notice it because they are friendly bickering... about luck, among other things. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Article needs cleanup